


在一言不发中存在/Being in the Silence

by cinexia



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア | Gundam: Char's Counterattack
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinexia/pseuds/cinexia
Summary: ……多的也没什么想说的，总之我好累。解释下标题：在一言不发中存在的，当然是爱情了！
Relationships: Char Aznable/Amuro Ray
Kudos: 35





	在一言不发中存在/Being in the Silence

两人都没有想到的是，隆德尼昂的第二次相遇来得如此突然。在面面相觑的几秒之内，阿姆罗首先做出反应：“你把葵丝弄到哪里去了！”并伴随着结实的一拳，撩到了坐在吧台前的男人的鼻子——他差点没反应过来，挡住脸向后退了几步，手臂在桌上一扫，酒杯啪地碎掉了：

“发疯要有个限度，阿姆罗！”  
“谁发疯？你吗！”愤怒使他的声音颤抖了，余光里，周围的酒客用惊恐的眼神盯着他们。也好，就让他们看看，你们的总帅是个怎样的男人。但显然夏亚不想这样，他对他们默默地使了几个眼色：你出去，你也是。没人还能继续坐在这样的酒吧里享受时光，酒客们于是纷纷涌到门口，有人还不忘煽风点火：  
“新吉翁万岁！”

哈哈哈哈，他们勾肩搭背地走出去。这听上去讽刺极了，甚至被现在的状况衬托得有些好笑。政治短句，它的力量就是如此。阿姆罗顺手解下自己的领带，揣进兜里，然后悄悄握紧了腰带上别着的枪，白天，如果不是葵丝打落了它，他可以在那时就解决掉夏亚，但现在也不失为一个机会。  
“你最好不要轻举妄动，”夏亚盯着他的手。“我可不是一个人来这里的。”  
“我知道。早上的事也该稍微给你长点记性。”

说完。他们陷入一种尴尬的对峙。阿姆罗不可能直接转身就走，那会让他刚才的举动显得非常傻；但更不可能坐下来像个没事人一样陪夏亚喝酒，他们之前的缓和关系早就破裂了。眼下，他只好站在原地，极力想象一盆冰水把他浇了个遍，好让自己冷静下来。他环顾四周，然后再把视线移回到夏亚身上，看到他在用手帕擦自己衣服上的新鲜酒渍。  
即使是这种情况，他也显得很优雅。

阿姆罗啧了一声，他有一大堆话想说，但眼下只干巴巴地问出一句：“葵丝呢？”  
“好问题。”他轻拍了几下桌面，“坐下来谈谈吧。”  
“‘坐下来’？事到如今？”  
“不错，有时候我觉得我们在处理事情时总是欠缺一些冷静……人在这些事上容易冲动，你不这么觉得吗？我已经准备和联邦签订和平协定了，也许这个事实能让你放松一下。”  
不可能，他心想。夏亚是个骗子，他必须警惕从他嘴里说出来的任何一句话。

“既然如此，为什么又要带走她？”  
夏亚轻笑了一声：“葵丝是有主体性的人，她是自愿跟着我走的。即使你要她回去，也要看她自己的意思。”  
好啊，他又把自己的责任推得一干二净，仿佛那时候牵起她的手的是别人一样。他不说话，看着他从吧台后面的酒柜中取下一瓶苏格兰威士忌和两个干净的玻璃杯。

“既然你没法杀我，又不愿意走开，为什么不坐下来喝一杯呢？”  
他又沉默了一会儿，说：“我不会这么做。”  
“我听不懂你的意思。”夏亚自顾自地重新坐下，往两个杯子里都掺上一点酒。“你为什么到这里来？”  
“而你为什么又还不走？”  
“这是我的自由。”  
“不，”阿姆罗的声音变冷了。“你已经丧失了那自由。”

对方耸了耸肩，对这番话不置可否。等了一会儿，见他迟迟没有坐过来的意向，他倒也无所谓似的独酌起来。夏亚蓝色的眼睛低垂着，右手无意识地敲打着木质的桌面。他修长的手指抬起，落下，抬起，落下，没有规律可言。从这个动作中，阿姆罗感到：他有些焦躁。他于是在心里哼了一声，你有什么可反驳的？  
他站在原地，于离他几米外的地方观察着。他把玻璃杯轻轻地推过来，人影跟随红棕色的酒面一起晃动：“你很关心葵丝。”

“她只是个孩子。”  
“但如果你真的在意她，她就不会离开你们了。”

“搞清楚，是你要她跟你走的。”阿姆罗反驳道，“她的父亲和朋友都还在这边，去新吉翁能干什么？”他感到自己喉头的一个发条慢慢拧紧了。“还是说你认为自己在关心她？你不过是忘了——”  
“我什么都没有忘。”夏亚的语气阴沉下去，拿捏着酒杯的指节因为用力而泛白。“我记住的东西比你多得多，阿姆罗，我和你之间，你才是遗忘的那个。正因如此，”他笃定地说。“我必须做点什么。”  
“比如躲在别人背后指挥他们往地球上扔垃圾？”他哑然失笑，“根本是个耍猴的。”

“不要只顾指责我。”  
“我只是觉得你好笑罢了。在奥古的时候，你曾经那么……”一时间，多少复杂的感情在他心头涌起，他努力不让自己显露出怀念的表情。夏亚放下酒杯，站起来，似乎在等着他说出下文。“那么……”……怎样呢？现在还有什么可说的呢？不过是在河流中无可奈何地掬起的一捧水而已。

阿姆罗皱起眉，看着他。他似乎比以前还要高一点，还要更挺拔了。金色的头发梳到脑后，随意地挂下来几缕。那道伤疤就清晰地斜在眉心，像是某种不可被消抹的印记。嘴角往下撇，过去那种总是挂在脸上的，模糊的戏谑笑容从他嘴边消失不见了。他现在是一军的总帅，是为宇宙移民利益振臂高呼的革命者，深沉的责任和形象管理抹去了他的表情，使他变得整肃又忧郁。这是他们和他们的敌人共同期望的形象。  
七年之前，谁都想不到会走到这种地步。

一些往事，只有当我回忆它们的时候，才会揭下神秘的面纱，露出真容。记忆是生活凹凸不平的面貌，现在，他从过去的那些裂缝，沟壑，悄无人迹的小径中，似乎也隐隐约约窥得了今天的结局。  
他们无语地对视了好一会儿。夏亚问：“你为什么只甘愿当一个驾驶员？”  
他的这句话在他心中激荡起一种愁绪，他想到在夏延的日子。

“我所做的都是自己能力范围以内的事。”  
“他们都死了。”  
“……我知道。”  
“活着的人有必须要做的事，而你却只是看着。”  
“这是你干出那些好事的理由吗？不就是想砸烂一切罢了！”

“历史的车轮需要一双手去推动，”他以一种倨傲的姿态把手掌放在胸口。“推动它的，并且也被它碾轧过去的人就是我。”  
“你太自大了！没有什么车轮必须被一个人推动，应该让所有人都有选择的自由！”

“这不也是你所期望的吗！”夏亚忽然激动起来，一步步逼近。“你明明有能力也有机会，却选择旁观。如果人人都像你这样，人类如何进步？没有一个人去承担所有的罪孽的话，谁愿意放手一搏！一个驾驶员又能做什么，你有身份，但你有权力吗？你很强，但有自己的军队吗？有理想，但有追随你的政治团体吗？‘共同的伟大事业’，说得真动听！是谁固步自封，要我去成为牺牲者的？是谁又在我为这事业变成小丑的时候要么不作为要么抵抗，被愚蠢的群众一直利用，到头来还对我说：你没有资格。是谁？是你，阿姆罗！”

突如其来的长篇大论使他惊呆了，他习惯于用理性作为矛盾的缓冲，以至于在这时不知道作何反应。夏亚的质问连带着狂风骤雨一般的情绪在他脑中噼里啪啦闪过，理想，权力，政治，小丑，共同的伟大事业……还有那句“牺牲者”，我的确说过，可是、可是……阿姆罗难以置信地脱口而出：“——可我从来没有要求过你做这些事啊！”

此刻要说明的是，这些话在两位当事人心中产生了确实的冲击。他们意识到，彼此对于共识的理解有着巨大的分歧，这种分歧由无数裂缝构成，最终变成了一道可怖的深渊。他们向下探去，没有一丝光线，也听不到声音，于是感到和对方只是在隔空传响，有的只是撕裂的痛苦与不理解的感怀。在他想这深渊是何时、怎样形成的时候，夏亚先于他行动，往前一迈，拽住他的手，吻了他。

只要那时候阻止他就好了！“只要……就……”他埋怨地问，这个句式还不够骗人的吗？人们总是将它错当成一种承诺，一种期许，然后选择为它战死。这时，阿姆罗心中的惊讶完全占据了上风，他的想法整个地落空了，便不自觉地去摸那把枪。夏亚感觉到了，他空出的手抢先拨开抢套，把它挑出去，咣，然后踢到一边。  
起先，他只是拽着他的小臂，然后慢慢顺着胳膊移上去，上臂，肩膀，按住后颈。他快呼吸不过来了，不明白夏亚为什么要说那些话。但眼下，他只能先专注于这场战斗，因为对方似乎丝毫不想给他换气的机会。

在撩拨这件事上，夏亚向来是一把好手。他的腿挤进他两腿之间，带着两人一同向后挪去，那里有一条沙发。扶手抵住了阿姆罗的小腿，他们顺势倒了下去。夏亚终于放开了他，一只手按着，一只手扯下自己的领带。这个吻使他们都起反应了。“……我没有要求过你做那些事，”他的呼吸在加速，想继续刚才的话题。“难道你想说这是我的错？”  
“可别认为你自己无辜。”他语气十分冷硬。“这是人类的发展必须突破的困境，你最大的错就是袖手旁观。”

旁观什么了？我正做的任务就是阻止你这家伙。他感到有些好笑，反驳的话还没出口，却看到他已经解开的衬衫下的身体的线条：锻炼得恰到好处，肌肉匀称，富有美感。他迅速把视线转向别处，伸手想推开夏亚——他知道自己理应推开他——摸到的皮肤是温热的，“到此为止吧。”他强作镇定地说，“我有女朋友。”  
“倩恩·亚姬？”  
“为什么你会……？”  
“我当然知道。”夏亚理所当然地嘲讽道。“我还知道你总是喜欢那些喜欢你的女人，忘了八七年时候的事了吗？”  
他一下子警觉起来：“你想说什么。”

“如果你想用出轨做借口拒绝我的话，”他露出一种计划得逞似的冷笑。“可别忘记那时我们已经做过了。”  
他又吻上来，但与其说是吻，更像是一种不让他说话的手段。比起其他的方式，这的确更加简单而傲慢。他借着重量把他压在沙发上，深陷进去，开始解他的扣子。

“现在和那时已经不一样了。”  
“我还是我，你仍然是你。”  
“不，”阿姆罗说。“那时你是克瓦特罗·巴吉纳，现在，是夏亚·阿兹纳布尔。”

这句话指出：人是会发生改变的。他明显感觉到他有些恼火，夏亚的情感总是比他自以为的要外现许多。这或许也是他没变的意味深长的那部分。  
在他们开始互相抚摸对方的身体时，阿姆罗仍在想：“牺牲者”，夏亚似乎对这个词耿耿于怀。达喀尔的那次谈话究竟给他带来了什么？他隐约觉得自己可能做错了一些事，但那也绝不是对方能拿这个来包庇他自己的理由。

你该更坚强一些才对——“呜，”感觉打断了他的思考，对方的手掌包住了他的性器，轻轻地搓揉起了顶部，电流一样的快感波浪般地刺激着神经，这使他捂住了嘴。这回轮到夏亚观察他了，他多年的对手此刻面色潮红，神情紧张，正拼命不想让自己发出丢脸的声音，失去了他们针锋相对时的坚硬。也就是此刻，他突然觉得：阿姆罗并没有像他期望的那样拥有力量。

这种想法即刻使他感到了失望和愤怒，他不住地想，他或许是对的，几年前他就告诉过他：自己比他想的更加软弱。但他只是把这番话视作他逃避责任的借口，不要忘了，是谁说自己软弱，接着就要他去做出牺牲的！  
他不愿让自己对他的期望落空，好像承认这点就又成了一个错误一样，唯独此时此刻，他发自内心地想要他，但不清楚这种欲望是出于什么感情。  
“把手拿开，”夏亚凑近他的脸：“让我听听你的声音。”

“你……”阿姆罗终于问到，他感到自己的声音正变得粘稠。对方嗯了一声。他在努力地从变得混沌的头脑中牵出一条明线，所抓住的这根稻草是那个被眼前的人一牵手就拐走了的女孩。“葵丝现在怎么样了？”  
“我给了她能够发挥她才能的去处。”夏亚含糊其辞。  
才能？对了，那孩子是新人类。然后这个事实再一次使他火大。“去处？”他说，“像你对拉拉和卡缪那样？难道你忘记他们了吗——”

两根手指伸入他的口中，压住舌头。“你现在话太多了，阿姆罗。”夏亚的声音里出现了一丝残酷的愠怒。“我要给你一点教训。”为了防止被咬到，他恶意地将指节曲起来，被撑开的下颌骨咔哒一响。接着，后穴传来一阵痛楚。双份的疼痛。  
夏亚冰凉的指尖探了进来，“放松，”他说，“也不要乱动。”这必要的扩张好像带着一种要他屈服的意思，他简直想让他就这么进来好了，——如果这是作为私人的报复。但他还没有自找罪受的癖好，便努力调整呼吸，由着对方的手指伸进来。

快感随之逐渐浓稠，他感到两人之间的空气越发躁动。手指已经足够放进两根了——呼吸不可避免地变得粗重而潮湿，忍耐，都在忍耐。他搅动他的手法越来越粗鲁，他知道他要忍不住了。终于，手指抽了出去，这一下的空虚感使他对他的欲望前所未有地高涨起来。  
夏亚在他耳边低声说：“迎合我。”  
这句话使他头皮发麻，双手不自禁地拥住了他的脖子。他按住他的腰，把自己慢慢地推进他的体内。一种阴暗的、酸胀的钝痛，巨大的压迫感好像要把他吞没了。一并进来的还有海潮般的感情，负面的情绪：悔恨、愤怒、失望、痛苦……有入侵者拿着火把来到他的精神领域肆意破坏，要把所有的理性都赶出去。

此时，他听到他长长地叹息了一声，就像是某种不为人知的暗语，并不令人舒服。体内的异物感使阿姆罗没有办法思考，仿佛快要窒息了，他感觉到他情绪的程度就仿佛回到了阿巴瓦空。就和那时似的，各种各样的东西在他脑海里游荡，相互撞击，他无措地僵硬着，不知道现在是该先感受情欲，还是先体谅他的愤恨与苦痛。他搂着他脖子的手不由得收紧了。  
“你又在想别的事了。”夏亚的声音仿佛在埋怨。“专心一些。”

他含混不清地说了句“什么？”为什么要用这种像是情人之间交谈的柔软口吻说话？但他心里的疑问只来得及存在一瞬，对方退出了一些，然后撞进他的身体，这被挤压的感觉让他差点叫了出来。突如其来的快感和疼痛下，阿姆罗松懈了手臂，倒往沙发，夏亚一把抓住他的上臂，惯性的力量使得他的脖颈向后仰去，吃痛地呜咽了一声。另一只扶住他腰的手慢慢地移到腹部，那里的皮肤就像刺猬的肚子一样柔软。他故意往下一按，对方发出了小声的呻吟，接着开始试着慢慢抽插起来。皮肤底下流动的血液逐渐变得炙热，他感到额头泌出了一层薄汗，不由得加快了动作，这时，他的宿敌断断续续地说：  
“慢、慢点……”  
“那就喊我的名字。”  
对方咬住下唇不肯开口，他一把钳住他的下颚：“怎么了？叫啊。你不是很会说吗？”夏亚恶意地加大手上的力道。“我的名字就那么难以启齿？”  
他以为这番话可以惹怒对方，但阿姆罗只是露出了奇怪的神色，斜看着他，接着妥协了。他以一种要安抚他似的柔和语调轻声说：“……夏亚。”

这一声里的柔软情绪使他感到胃部猛地一沉，好像把什么东西扯出来了一样，那只手条件反射地往下移，框住了他的脖子，手掌中的血管和阿姆罗的动脉一起滚烫地跳着。他突然想到：我可以杀死他。我现在……你知道我现在能杀了你吗？他看向他的眼睛，但那深蓝色里没有出现丝毫他以为的恐惧，就好像他笃信着夏亚不会掐死自己一样。这种温柔的信任冷不丁地刺痛了他。  
“我讨厌你，”他把他的腿架起来，带着一种被识破了的羞恼俯下身体，更深地进入他。“——那种道德圣人的样子。”

而你呢？宿敌在喘息声中艰难地把破碎的词组织起来，“你这、”在他试着吻他的时候伸手抓乱了他的头发：“装模作样的家伙！”攻击性的话语被他们囫囵着吞进了吻里，一开始鼻尖总是撞着，两人找到节奏之后，就像默契的情人一样唇齿相抵，彼此推进。

他一切的所作所为都让他觉得他在着急，急于人类过短的寿命，智识的不开化。他知道夏亚深知他的做法在多大程度上能有怎样的意义，但他还是去做，就为了在有生之年内看到那么一点苗头的曙光。知其不可为而为之，在如今的时代已经是一句骂人的话了。

你太心急了，太激进了！而这些话他已经对他说过，对方却像浑然不觉一样把它视为软弱的象征。这样的绝望是由怎样的希望恶化来的呢？他不愿告诉他，他们只能从过去找到答案。在这种探寻之中，二人一同抵达了高潮。这时，他又听到夏亚发出了一声叹息，他趴下来，单手搂着他，就像是得到满足的小动物一样用额头轻蹭着他的脖子。  
“再做一次。”  
“……我真想杀了你。”  
“那你就想吧。”夏亚出乎意料的缓慢，平静。“我是不会放过你的。”

这次是从后面，他的手掌沿着他的脊背滑下去，制住他的后颈，使侧脸紧贴在沙发上。皮质的、酸涩的，甚至还有陈年的烟草味。从这个角度附身向下看，几乎是有些乖顺了。因为压着喉管，阿姆罗呼吸不适地咳嗽，可是却沉默地接受了这个具有威慑意味的动作。好像他要做的事只是包容。  
有了刚才的润滑，第二次的进入温和了许多，仿佛这只是很自然的动作，他在他的体内感到一种神志不清的温暖，这种温暖给他造成了错觉：如今的事态随时可以挽回。而你什么时候可以像现在这么乖顺一样，到我身边来呢？他从这份想法中尝出一点苦涩。

有水滴在阿姆罗的背上，是汗液。按理说被快感一阵阵冲击的感官，是不该这么清晰地分辨出这些东西的。在使人麻痹的喜悦和躁动之中，一只手穿过雾气似的警戒区碰到了他的性器，他顿时涌上一阵负罪感：“别碰我！”  
“你还在说什么？”  
“我说，”他简短地回答，愧疚的感觉来得太突然了。“现在别碰我。”可是于事无补。夏亚已经握住那里，开始撸动起来。“很难受吗？”他温温柔柔地说，“我可以帮你，但作为交换，”这种酥软的感觉使阿姆罗不得不蜷起身体，以咳嗽来掩盖自己的声音。“我要射在你里面。”

来不及质疑，也用不着想明白此话的意思。感觉的，一切都是感觉的产物。冲撞的感觉，被填满的感觉，牵动的感觉，撕扯的感觉。扬起的感觉，载具的感觉，窒息的感觉。压迫的感觉。释放的感觉。几滴液体从他几乎要痉挛的腿间滴落下来，汗水也顺着发梢滴在沙发上，染出了几粒深色。夏亚还像刚才一样按着他的后背，不让他翻身。他真的射在里面了。这个混蛋！他尽力把脸转过去看他，眼里的水雾蒙去了大部分图像，但却真切地感受到了他脸上的情绪：他是满意了，然而带有报复的成分。这杂质使他懊恼不已。

你到底还在期望什么？人类怎样做会使你满意？

按在他背上的手拿掉了，异物感也抽离出去。阿姆罗翻过身，坐起来，想探求这个答案。对方坐在那边，好像还没有从余韵里缓和过来，他犹豫了一下，尝试着头一次主动亲吻了夏亚的嘴角。这个吻就像是谴责的开场白，让他接下来的行为得以顺理成章。后者的瞳孔微微瞪大了。

“你在报复……你自己感觉不到吗？”他捧住他的脸，迫使那双蓝色的眼睛与自己对视。“你现在很愤怒、很痛苦，为什么你总是察觉不到自己的感受？”  
“我报复谁？你？”

“不，你想报复人类。哪个脑子正常的人会觉得陨石扔在地球上真的能有所改变？听着，夏亚……”他说，“你不过是在泄愤——”  
“不要说得你很了解我似的！”他突然发了火，然后又为自己的失态感到无比烦躁。“你以为我只是在报复？你不懂，可你为什么不懂？明明在她之后，你该是来理解我的那个……”  
你现在停手还来得及！夏亚又一次把他往后推倒，但他确信他感觉到了他想说的话。你肯定恨我。恨你什么？你自我意识可真强。他们满怀着一种要使对方受伤的激情接吻，然后互相啃咬。在胸膛和脖颈上留下痕迹。推开，然后拉拢。再来——再和我来一次。……还要再做？！那又怎样！你真的很——熟悉的、被填入的感觉，已经顾不上那么多了。他的腿缠住他的腰，主动去迎合，就像被放空了一样：“啊——”

不需要主义，不需要理论，将那些全部摘除。只有急促的呼吸，浓厚的情感在这里通过。欲望在呼唤，他紧按住他的胯部，再次用力抽插起来，每一次都比之前更深入，渴望到达他体内的最深处。他在喘息声中沉默地接受了他。接受了他的傲慢，任性，他的情感和话语，他的无药可救的自以为是。他接受了牺牲者。  
荒野。火星。黑白条纹。螺旋线。投掷。超音速。一片虚无。  
形而上的。交出。欲望。铁。死鱼。深空。寂灭。

人是凭理性才得以活下去的，现在那迷路在柔软情绪中的可贵品质该回来了。可是现在在干什么？在狭窄的沙发上依偎着，迎接他的嘴唇，倾听着呢喃。别这样。别这样。阿姆罗想着，一边回吻，一边迫使自己回想他做过的那些事：把拉拉带到战场，推卸责任，自以为是地往地球上扔下殖民卫星，多少地方因此不能住人……快想，快想！他必须用这些事去刺激，去抓住唯一还能保持克制的那点理智，不然他就要原谅夏亚了。原谅夏亚，等于原谅了一切。如果在时间之外，存在着一条他们可以相互理解的道路，那么他们的确可以走上这条路。但现在他们并不在那里，他的理性使他必须记住对对方的恨意，这是他的底线，躲在理性的水面下使他觉得安全。

但他无法不去看他，今天，他感到那蔚蓝色的眼里现在充满了从未见过的哀愁与痛苦。仿佛他把自己完全袒露在他面前了，夏亚在此刻表现出的真诚令他痛苦。这让他想起过去他们少有的独处的时候，他还自称克瓦特罗·巴吉纳，但那时夏亚对他也总是真诚的……他表达的迷惘和不安都是真实存在的。但你现在有什么资格和那时候一样！他咬牙抽出右手，想遮住他的眼睛。  
但他知道阿姆罗想做什么，他在他的精神中体验到了如同海一般的包容，给了他共情的可能性。他抓住那只伸向自己的手，做了一个两人都没想到的动作：放在脸上。

属于新人类的神秘的联系再次发挥了作用。他明白了他潜意识里想要得到的是什么，他想要的是被他夺走了而无法弥补的东西。

于是这使阿姆罗全部的愤怒都变得有气无力，全部谴责都变成无端加害。他瞪大了眼，惊讶地看着他，因为这个动作使他们感到一种脉脉的温情。对于夏亚所有的恨与爱都融入水中，轻轻地消失不见了。此刻，他对眼前的男人只剩下一种深深的同情。

这种同情使他不知道要怎么办才好。  
但他突然产生了一个想法：这或许是一个绝佳的机会。

值得一试。对视着，他停留在他脸上的手终于开始移动，缓缓地抚摸他的脸，那张脸上有一种美丽的忧伤。拇指抚过嘴唇，人中，手掌摩挲着颧骨，再是眼睑，耳朵。手轻轻地搁在了他的后颈上，然后加大力度按下脑袋，让他的额头抵在自己的胸膛上。  
夏亚明显愣了，甚至有些不知所措。  
“你……”  
“别说话。”阿姆罗喘了口气，“像这样待一会儿。”

这个姿势保持了好一会儿。刚开始，夏亚很不习惯，僵硬得像一具尸体。这样的体验对他来说是小心的，陌生的，好像他很痛苦，不知道这么做仿佛使他背叛了之前的自己，还是不得不面对真实的自我。他想起身，随后又放弃了抵抗，终于尝试着渐渐放松下来，头枕在他的胸前，埋在怀里，他的耳朵贴在心脏的位置，伴随他的胸口起伏。两具躯体湿漉漉地贴在一起，他的手指插进他柔软的金发里，缓缓梳理着，感受着他的呼吸。阿姆罗的视线越过屋顶，直达其后广阔的宙域。

这正是一个绝佳的机会。他再次确认到：因为是不理智的感性动摇了恨意；因为暂时是爱占了上风；因为这是他能够给夏亚的、最后的宽慰。  
一会儿，他听到他发出小声的呜咽。

宇宙世纪九三年三月七日，凌晨四点三十六分，我们停止了喧嚣，如同出生于新天地的两个孤独而赤裸的婴儿一般沉默地拥抱。汗濡湿了我们的头发和身体，像胶水一样将它们黏合在一起，如同我们密不可分。但我知道，我和你都知道。五天之后，陨石阿克西斯就要一分为二，核发动机将推着它缓缓滑动，没入地球的引力圈。载着令人不快的记忆，重复令人生厌的声音，无数生命在祈祷，在消逝，成为你我人生中最后一个无法挽回的错误。我们必将在此求得超越，我们必将共享死的命运。

end

**Author's Note:**

> ……多的也没什么想说的，总之我好累。  
> 解释下标题：在一言不发中存在的，当然是爱情了！


End file.
